


It's all the same

by scripture-fics (DragonTavern)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Doctor/Patient, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hypnosis, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay Adaption, TKSRoleplayCollab, TKSRoleplayCollabsEventSep2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, inaccurate mental illness/psychosis, inspired by roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTavern/pseuds/scripture-fics
Summary: The soles of Senku’s Oxford leather shoes clacked on the tile floor and echoed on the empty walls as he entered the building. A receptionist checked him in and directed him to his supervisor’s office, where he’d report for the duration of his internship. The office was just as sterile as the rest of the building, and Senku’s supervisor gave him a rundown on the patients he was to look after.A young man who claimed his room was engulfed in colorful flames. A little girl who insisted her head was a fruit. This was child’s play, Senku already knew he’d be bored with these cases in a week, maybe less. But his superior gave him these assignments, he had to roll with them. Just as he was about to head to visit the patients, a scream tore through the building.“What was that?” Senku’s brows furrowed as he turned back to his supervisor.“Xeno. He’s Dr. Asagiri’s problem, don’t worry about it. It’s too advanced for a student anyhow.”Too advanced. That phrase wasn’t in Senku’s vocabulary. He’d have to speak to this ‘Dr. Asagiri’ later, see what exactly the situation was. It seemed like quite a challenge, the exact kind that the prospective doctor craved.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Gen Asagiri
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: TKS RP and Gen Ships Month - September 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> done with a friend who wishes to stay on anon, I will be doing the same.

Ames Asylum was daunting at best, a huge, windowless block of white-washed concrete. It was surrounded by a yard of dingy green, shielded by a tall fence and separated from the picturesque forest outside. 

The soles of Senku’s Oxford leather shoes clicked on the tile floor and echoed on the empty walls as he entered the building. A receptionist checked him in and directed him to his supervisor’s office, where he’d report for the duration of his internship. The office was just as sterile as the rest of the building, and Senku’s supervisor gave him a rundown on the patients he was to look after. 

A young man who claimed his room was engulfed in colorful flames. A little girl who insisted her head was a fruit. This was child’s play, Senku already knew he’d be bored with these cases in a week, maybe less. But his superior gave him these assignments, he had to roll with them. Just as he was about to head to visit the patients, a scream tore through the building. 

“What was that?” Senku’s brows furrowed as he turned back to his supervisor.

“Xeno. He’s Dr. Asagiri’s problem, don’t worry about it. It’s too advanced for a student anyhow.”

Too advanced. That phrase wasn’t in Senku’s vocabulary. He’d have to speak to this ‘Dr. Asagiri’ later, see what exactly the situation was. It seemed like quite a challenge, the exact kind that the prospective doctor craved.

What horrid screams tore through didn't last longer than a few seconds, followed only by short laughter and panting from a currently compromised body. He didn't know what was going on or what was happening, it was just pain. It was all pain.

His arms were restricted- most of his upper body was held back by black leather belts, in a room where there really was nothing. Just him and his thoughts. He was hurting, his body was too tense too still too-  
Too much. A harsher scream ripped from his throat, he couldn't tell what was going on and just wanted whatever this was to stop. He had things to do. He wasn't supposed to be here. Not like this. Help.

Gen rushed down the hall towards the source of the screaming, slowing a little to wave to the new face that emerged from the supervisor’s office. He finally turned a corner and entered the room from which the screaming had originated. “Xeno-chan, it’s okay. I’m here now, it’s alright.” He kneeled next to the writhing man and placed a calming hand on his shoulder, using the other to reach into his briefcase. “Do you need to take a nap?”

Senku stared at the retreating back of the doctor, seemingly an eccentric with his purple button-up and long black hair. When the screaming quieted soon after the doctor left, it could be assumed that it was Dr. Asagiri. It didn’t matter to Senku right now, though. He just had to go check on his own patients. 

Patient A, Chrome. Schizophrenia, hallucinations of ‘colorful flames’. Visions could be related to trauma, further investigation needed before goals can be set and treatment can begin. Potential for physical violence, proceed with caution.

Patient B, Suika. Body dysmorphia, potential schizophrenia, belief that her ‘head is a watermelon’. Possible inferiority complex, neglect. Goal: treat delusions in order for her to be seen without a face covering. Nonviolent, responds well to positive feedback.

Senku wasn’t sure why the asylum only listed given names, and such strange ones at that. Perhaps they were aliases, to protect the patients’ identities. He could worry about that later though, right now he had work to do.

When Xeno heard someone walk by, it gave him that much worse of a fear. Someone was coming, someone who'd attack while he's defenseless- oh. It's Gen. Gen is, he's not okay. He's not good. So his mind shifted, Gen's words were entirely ignored and he kept his screams going, only being quieted by the other’s tools.

In the end, he did doze off. Looking so much more peaceful and normal.

Gen smiled despite Xeno's screaming, and pulled out the pendulum he so often used. It didn't take much to get his patient to focus on the swinging gem, and the screams quickly stopped. Despite his outward resistance, Xeno was quite cooperative when it came to hypnotherapy. He wasn't knocked out, just so heavily dazed that he couldn't function. The pain was gone, nothing was there...He just felt tired. Maybe, maybe he would fall asleep?

Gen had gotten some helpful information out of him in the past, but once it became obvious that he was resistant to treatment, the hypnosis simply became a technique for calming the man down.

Gen hummed softly as he observed Xeno's new peaceful state. Normally he would have some fun with his patient while he was like this, but not now. Not when he caught a glimpse of blond hair outside the door.

"I hope that the demonstration was useful to you, I normally don't allow spectators." Gen stood up and stretched, making his way to the door and stepping back into the hall to greet who he assumed was the new student intern.

"It was quite interesting, though I'm more curious about the patient, if you don't mind discussing him." Senku peeked through the window at the young man, now sleeping peacefully.

"Oh, Xeno? He's a lost cause. Psychosis, paranoia, obsession, severe delusions of grandeur... he's resistant to any kind of treatment we've tried, so it's best to just keep him sedated until we're approved for electroshock." 

"...can I try?" Senku glanced over at the doctor, who gave him a look of confusion.

"Hm? I'm sure you could, but I'm not sure what you'll get out of it, besides a headache."

"Still. I'd like to try."

"Mm, I'll have to discuss it with the doctor in-chief, but I'll see what I can do."

The conversation didn't cause so much as a stir within Xeno, he did quite enjoy that gem...If only he could test it to see exactly what kind it was. His dream had made his face scrunch up, something or another about Luna and her two fanboys running around and causing issues they couldn't deal with. She didn't want to be there. So she was sent out to do some busywork.

He cared. He cared for those who stood with him.

But he was just so peaceful on the outside, deceiving to anyone new- has he seen anyone besides Gen and those other workers? He didn't quite know what day it was, he didn't know a lot. But he knew so much more. It seems even in sleep, his mind is running non-stop.

It didn’t take much convincing to allow Senku a bit of time with the asylum’s problem patient. Once he was done with his assigned patients, he’d surely be too exhausted to deal with Xeno anyway, and would simply elect to move on.

Senku spent a good amount of time with Chrome and Suika, listening intently to their delusions and jotting down notes every so often. Chrome needed assurance that the fires he saw wouldn’t hurt him, Suika had to take small steps to remove the green fabric she wore over her face. 

Finally, the screams that started to rip through the asylum were a signal that it was time for Senku to say hello to Xeno. Gen had made sure that no one disturbed them, not wanting the student to report on anything. He approached the door and knocked on the door before slowly opening it and stepping inside.

He was back how he originally was, in pain and wanting something, anything. He needed stimulation. He got to the point his throat was burning, being quite startled on someone knocking- that was new.

His eyes landed on Senku and his heart stopped. This was him. No, was it him? It couldn't be, it...It had to. His words burned when they came out, but he spoke. "My, is that...Protégé?" His pupils were blown, the biggest that they have been in a while.

His laughter is almost sickening. Despite the pain he speaks in a quick voice, accented only vaguely from his home. "It has to be you, what, what is your name?"

‘Protégé’? Senku quickly scribbled the word down as he entered and sat across from Xeno, glancing up at the grinning man. This was certainly different from the screaming earlier, as well as the peaceful slumber he had been in. 

Once Senku had properly situated himself, seated cross-legged in front of Xeno, he introduced himself. “My name is Senku Ishigami, I’m a student psychologist. I’m just here to check in on you, I’ve heard some interesting things.” He clicked his pen and positioned it on his lined paper, giving Xeno a small smile. “Would you mind telling me about yourself?”

He nods, "I am Dr. Xeno." He wiggles some to adjust, Trying to stand straighter against the other who looked tall for his age. "I work at NASA. Helping with launches, statistics, creation of rockets, the whole of it. You had asked me before, how to build a rocket."

That hadn't happened. "I.. I have a very close friend. His name is Stanley Snyder, and he's usually close to me when I go off to do my work all around Cali and beyond. I want to make the safest possible rockets to get people into space. I will do it."

Doctor? The man’s file said he was 19, and considering Senku was older by a few years and had yet to receive his doctorate, he had a hard time believing that. But he wouldn’t get anywhere by denying Xeno’s delusion now, that would come later. “You’re a doctor, hm? I’m trying to become a doctor myself… how old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

"I am in my late twenties...At this point, I would say twenty-seven. There's no calendar here so I could be a few years older." He's fully attentive in his responses, so at least there's no risk of him floating off in thought...

Following Xeno’s answer, Senku made a quick note and looked up at his patient once more. “Can you remind me about building a rocket? It’s been a while, I think I need a refresher.” He scribbled down notes about nearly every word Xeno said, wanting to get a clear idea of how he was in his mind before he could go about working to help him.

"You had asked me how to build a rocket because it wasn't quite achieving the lift that was needed to get past the earth's gravitational pull and atmosphere because parts were burning up...I believe you were ten. I'm going off my own memory, I-I-I apologize if any of it is off. And that made me curious. You were so, so young and already showing such promise. So I told you. And you had kept talking to me ever since. This is why you're my protégé!" He sounded so happy, eyes tearing up at the thought to see someone so close to him again.

Senku nodded slowly, his eyes flickering between the man before him and his page full of scribbled notes. It was clear why everyone seemed to think Xeno was a lost cause, but at least he was passionate and willing to talk about everything so easily. It would certainly make the dismantling of the delusions easier.

“Do you remember how old I am, then? And what did we talk about?” This condition was far from rare. He had heard of dementia patients believing that their caretakers were in fact their friends or relatives, even people that had passed away… but they were hardly ever this young.

"Nineteen." The same age as himself. "You were, you are the same as you had looked when I had seen you before your father's launch. Byakuya cares so much for you and it makes me happy." It makes him envious. "We talked about everything. Everything of space, of science as a whole, of your childhood friend, all of it."

He's shaking like a leaf now, tears spilling down his cheeks from a sudden change in emotion. "I missed you. For so long. Not even Stanley sees me now."

At least Xeno was still present enough to keep up with the news before he was interned. Senku’s father had been a part of a rocket launch somewhere around ten years ago, perhaps he had seen one of the many interviews that Byakuya had done where he gushed about his son. And it was true that at the time Senku had been interested in rockets and astronomy, but that was again common knowledge to anyone who happened to hear Byakuya speak. 

“It’s alright, I’m here now, aren’t I?” Senku gave another smile that he hoped was reassuring, and he reached out to pat Xeno on the shoulder. “I’ll be sure to check in as often as I can, I just need you to keep thinking about everything you told me so I can write it down. Does that sound good?”

"Yes gladly, I'll tell you anything." The touch had him flinch, before easing into it...Senku wouldn't. Not like the others here. He'd be safe. "If, if you want anything specific, I'll-I'll-I'll tell you that too." He gives a weaker laugh, leaning closer to the man in front of him.

"You were… so young. Yet you had a mind just as bright as anyone who I worked with, sometimes smarter than them. You're the future I want to look forward to. The world I'll rule."

"You're going to rule the world?" Senku quirked an eyebrow, "Could you tell me about that, perhaps?" His file had described delusions of grandeur, so it wasn't surprising, but it was still curious to see. It was nice to see the patient so enthusiastic and happy, but it made Senku wonder, how were the other doctors treating him if he was reacting like this to simple questions...

"Of of, of course." He started squirming again, "The world had been turned upside down. I was the first who woke up, so I and my friends had gone and took a claim on our section of land. Rebuilt everything, made it so nice...A castle, fit for me." He gives a weak and futile attempt to free his arms. The straps were too thick. "I don't know how I got here. I'm, I'm not supposed to be here-"

"What happened in the world, can you remind me? Just to make sure you remember properly, of course." Senku wrote down abbreviated versions of Xeno's ramblings, listening carefully to see if there was any sense to his delusions. "And... where are you supposed to be, if not here? Do you remember where it is?"

"Around the Californian NASA headquarters." He really has to scramble to think, what happened? Where did it happen? Where did it start? "We had been turned to stone. A large light had kept us in stone for 3700 years. There was nothing left, barely any people, no buildings, nothing. We rebuilt what we could and I became the leader."

"Interesting..." Senku hummed, scribbling down the patient's strange narrative. "Do you know what year it is then, approximately? And how we got back to how we are now? Do you remember?"

"If...I am correct, it is the year 5741...Or, 5742?...I don't remember the specifics. But it can't be any further than that currently. I just don't believe it can be."

"Mhm..." Senku nodded slowly, continuing to write, then glancing at his watch. "I'm going to have to leave soon, so why don't you think about how we got here and you can tell me tomorrow?"

"Ah, if you...Come back tomorrow, I'll gladly- I'll, Gladly do that. Promise you'll come back." He can't be without him again, no no no. He won't stay away for that long again. He just got him back. "Don't break that promise."

"I promise." Senku smiled, patting Xeno's shoulder. "I'll be back tomorrow, you keep in mind anything you may want to tell me, alright?" He could see why the others thought this patient was a lost cause, but he refused to give up on anything.

He nodded, happy to receive the others touch. Senku was kind. And he had already listened a lot more than some of the other people here. His throat, so tired, was letting out weak laughs. "I'll have so much to tell you, dear Senku."

Senku gave Xeno a small wave as he left, going over his notes from the few minutes they spent together. He'd have to check with the doctor in-chief to make sure he has time to check in with the patient again…

He was back he was back he was back he was back he was- he was back. For the first time in a long time, he was smiling. He couldn't move, but he felt joy. Maybe he'd be able to be free again. Maybe, maybe… he just found a chance at freedom and he wants to keep it. He wants to keep seeing it. His laughter ringed out in the now quiet room… creepy to everyone but himself, as the sound slowly made itself grow louder.

Gen gave Senku an inquisitive look as he walked past, only to be met with a smirk. Xeno was laughing, he almost never did that anymore. It was always screams of pain or anger, he was never happy.

Gen went in to check on Xeno, peeking in. "Xeno-chan, how was your meeting?"

"My protégé is back! He's back!" It was an insane joy, but he couldn't stop laughing. "After so long and so far and so, so much pain, finally he's back. I've waited so long and even if he doesn't remember or thinks I can't, he'll know it all. I'll give him everything he wants."

"Is he now?" Gen forced a smile, unsure of Xeno's sudden change in mood. His patient was certainly happier, but Gen didn't know if that was actually helpful for his progress. He just hoped Senku didn't feed into Xeno's delusions... "That's wonderful... did you talk about anything interesting?"

"Yes! About the current state of the world and past events, when he was just a child..." He was wanting. Wanting to see him again already. "Stanley doesn't see me still and I know my other friends are waiting, but I, I...Senku wants to help me. I think, I know, I want..." His words were all jumbled up, and he's very quickly losing his sense of speech. "He he he, he promised he'll be back tomorrow. I can't wait."

Gen nodded slowly. "How nice... very nice... it's good to hear you being happy, at least." He glanced at his own watch. "Remember to be good for the night watch, okay? Do you need help going to sleep?"

He felt a tad tense towards the question, but...Maybe the help wouldn't hurt? It's so hard to sleep. "I… I-I... I think I would like help. Otherwise, my thoughts on him will keep me awake."

"Of course." Gen smiled, pulling his pendulum from his coat pocket. "It's nice that you found something good to keep your mind on." He kneeled beside Xeno, helping him get into a comfortable sleeping position, before letting the pendant swing.

Allowing himself to go into position, he gave a rather forced smile. "He's so much better than any of the people here." And that's all he says, now letting his focus hone in on the small swinging motions of the gem. Hopeful that he would be brought to a quick sleep.

"I'm sure." Gen keeps swinging the pendulum, only stopping when he sees Xeno's eyes finally close. He didn't want to have any fun right now, the night watch would give Xeno plenty of trouble anyway.

At last, he was peaceful again, his guard was lowered- a sign that he truly was excited. When was the last time he was excited? That must've been so long ago, time was meaningless. Time was everything. He had no grasp of it anymore. So all he could do was hope that Senku's visit would truly be soon.

His breath evened out, showing that he had reached a full state of rest.

Gen came back the next morning, humming a low song as he entered Xeno's room with a small plate of toast and eggs. "Good morning Xeno-chan, did you sleep well?~"

Xeno had that look of pain on his face, he felt and looked very uncomfortable, hair tousled up from whatever happened during the events of the night. "Not really, but I got rest. Rest of any kind is good enough. At least, I think so...Food seems good..."

"I'm sorry, we'll have to work on getting you into a deeper sleep, okay?" Gen sat across from Xeno, helping him sit up and holding the food in front of his face.

A little nod and he took the bites of food with little hesitation. Frankly, he was starving, letting some joy ring out through the hum in his mouth. "Thank you."

Gen carefully fed Xeno until the plate was empty, and he reached instead for a bottle of water, which he held up to Xeno's mouth

The bottle was finished in a minute, barely taking a breath during the entire thing. His face had some color return to it, already thankful. He was squirming around again, trying to get his arms free- unfortunately, the food helped get him active.

Gen forced a smile, patting Xeno's head, "Calm down, there's no need to be so excited!" He laughed a little, sitting back. "What's got you so worked up, then?"

"Senku-" That's all that was on his mind now, truly fitting the obsessive part of his list. "He'll be coming over today and maybe nothing bad will happen-"

"Mm, I'm unsure when he'll be coming, he does have other patients to take care of." Gen folded his hands in his lap, giving Xeno a small pout. "Am I not good enough for you, then?"

"Ah-ah-ah no no no you're fine, you feed me and help me sleep and the hypnosis itself is nice..." He looks down towards Gen's legs, looking like a punished child. He didn't mean to make Gen upset... "You treat me well most of the time, I think..."

"Well, as you know, it's my job to take care of you." Gen tilted his head as he stood up. "I wish I could do more with you, but you just aren't stable enough. Maybe if you get a little better we can go on a nice walk..."

"...I need to go outside again..." He gives a really harsh strain towards the belts, tearing up at the corners of his eyes. "I need to, I need to, why can't I go now. Everyone's waiting for me. I know that. Why can't I just go and work?"

"Not yet. We still have a long way to go for you to be safe again." Gen hummed softly in thought, "Would you want to listen to music? Maybe we can bring in a radio for you..." He was quite obviously avoiding any further questions about leaving.

"We don't have the world's music- No one is there to sing yet, no cd's, barely any radio waves. You'd be lying to me." It appears he's not going to let go of this subject as easily, looking more agitated with each passing second. His pupils are shrinking… oh dear, it really does seem like he'll start getting mad.

"Let me go, Asagiri."

"I can't, and you know that." Gen pouted and leaned down to hold Xeno's chin, before pulling his pendulum from his pocket once more. "This is why we can't let you go, you know. The way you lash out like this..."

He squeezed his eyes shut, in full temperament. "You don't listen to me! Nothing is there, stashing me in a room does nothing! It helps no one!"

"And letting you out would be even worse." Gen huffed, letting go of Xeno, and standing back up.

"But how?" His voice raises, starting to fill the room with a tone that doesn't sit right even towards himself. "I had done so well before. I had done so many great things. I don't even know what day it is sometimes Asagiri, can't you have empathy!?"

Gen rolled his eyes, picking up the water bottle and plate before making his way to the door. "I do, that's why I choose not to burst your little bubble. Why don't you save it for your 'protégé', hm?"

"...Maybe I will..." He shuffles in on himself- quiet days are rare and usually lead to a great disturbance later on in the day. So anyone who's close by may as well accept the peace as it comes. The next part comes in a voice so quiet... "Don't hate me, Gen. I need you as a part of everything. Don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, I just need you to realize that you have a problem." With that, Gen left the room and locked the door behind him, stopping to drop the keys in the supervisor's room for Senku to grab later.

Xeno had stayed curled in on himself, he didn't have a problem. He didn't. Why would he. He functioned so well for so many years, why would they suddenly say he was an issue? His mind started stumbling over this so much that he didn't have any possible thoughts to give to Senku later. Damn it.

Senku went about his day as normal, taking care of Chrome and Suika as they needed it. He didn't have any free time until the evening, when he went and knocked on Xeno's door before opening it.

Xeno had immediately perked up with that joy he found yesterday. "Senku! I was worried you wouldn't show up- how have things gone for you?"

Senku laughed a little, taking his seat across from Xeno. "I'm alright, but I do have other patients I need to take care of..." he pulled out his notepad, ready for whatever Xeno wanted to ramble about.

"I had wanted to talk to you about the things you had done- specifically, what you had invented. Because at this point you had made such a great list, you made a radio, an entire ship, a multitude of weapons..."

"Sounds interesting... did you see me build these? Or did I tell you how I did it? I can't remember."

"I didn't see you build them. You used them against me. And you came to America on that ship." In truth, he didn't see him make anything. But he knows that he made them. With help. "You used them to not only get to America, but start staking your claim. You had no issues adapting."

"Did I?" Senku raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "Then why do you trust me now, if I tried to go against you?"

"You're my protégé." His eyes gain that sparkle again, it's only natural. "Besides, I knew from the start you'd never take our side. It would be a fight. You versus me. And you wanted to win just as much as I did, so much so you'd put your own life on the line."

"I see... and what were we fighting over?" Senku could tell that Xeno's heart wasn't entirely in it, that something had happened earlier, but he didn't want to pry. Xeno wasn't his patient, not technically.

"If I could capture you, keep all of you...You could help me. Give me the formula, and I could bring everyone back- under my rule. You'd even be one of my helpers, by force probably..." He shudders, "Lots and lots of force. So many kinds of it. You'd have to help us. Make our kingdom strong."

"Mhm... how many people do you think are alive right now, then?" Senku glanced up at Xeno, curious of what the man thought of the world.

"...Around a hundred? Two hundred?" He actually didn't know. "My kingdom only had a dozen or less- you had several more. Imagining more people are on your side, one or two hundred would be a safe bet." He seemed miffed, because he couldn't answer that question with certainty.

"Hmm... would you believe me if I said that there were over seven billion people alive right now?"

He looks down, then back up to Senku's eyes. "No. I wouldn't. Because most are either dead, or turned to stone. There are only a few select people in the world."

Senku nodded slowly, quickly scribbling down Xeno's response. Perhaps he was a bit further gone than previously thought... "Is there anything I could bring to you to show that we're in a full technological society? Or would you not believe me?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I would believe anything. But I would love to see things with how they once were. I just want to be the one that makes them. That creates them...Senku you have to understand, I have to be on top. I want to be on top." His words are gaining more speed, possibly out of panic towards the thought. "I can't be in here forever. I have to do something."

"I'm going to do my best to help, alright? The other doctors think you're a lost cause, but I'm sure you can leave someday." Senku smiled, patting Xeno's shoulder.

"Do you think I'm dangerous?" He sounded afraid. Like he was a child again. And he's seeking help from someone younger than him, he must be so pathetic...He can't help himself anymore. "I'm not, right? I'm completely functional, I have been for years-"

"...no. I don't think you're dangerous. I think the concern is for your own safety, rather than others." Senku sighed a little bit, trying to decide what to say. "The world is... very different from how you believe it to be."

"Has it… changed from when I first came in here?" He wanted to see. Just wanted to see it, see how far they've come. "Senku, can you tell me how far you've come. Can you tell me if Stanley is alright? Is he still smoking? I told him so many times to stop but he still refused..."

"...I can tell you later. But I haven't been in contact with Stanley, so I can't tell you that much..." He scratched at the back of his neck, trying to think of how he'd be able to explain to Xeno exactly how the world differs from his vision.

"...Can you ask Gen later then? I would, I just want to see him again too- if nothing else right now. I miss my friend. I missed you, and I miss him- I know he's here, they talk about him. So he's alive, he's okay, I just..." It seems he's losing coherency again, desperation clinging to every word. He's squirming around again, trying to get a more comfortable position for his legs.

"I'll ask." Senku sat still for a moment, before reaching forward and carefully loosening the belts around Xeno's legs. That couldn't possibly be comfortable, but he was probably in them for a reason… 

In a reflex response, he gave a low moan. Kicking his limbs to loosen them some more, and giving his legs some much-needed stretches and movements. He nearly wanted to weep. "Finally the burning can ease, finally-" He started to laugh, low and then picking up speed and sound. It was so close. "Why can't the others be as understanding!"  
He's now starting to thrash in the straps to his arms, a little bit isn't enough, he can't stop until his entire body is out- "Fuck! It hurts!"

Senku jumped back in surprise, his eyes blown wide. "I– I can't let you out anymore, I wasn't even supposed to do that in the first place!" He scrambled to stand up, ready to leave if need be.

"Who cares what they think! They're all out to harm me! All of them!" He's fallen into deep hysterics, starting to once again, scream out his emotions. "WHY I JUST BE LET GO! IT HURTS, DAMNIT!"

Senku immediately went for the door, shutting it behind him and muffling Xeno's yells. Gen was standing calmly on the other side of the hallway, his hands folded behind him and a smug look on his face.

Unfortunately, it seems as if that choice was not for the best. As Xeno's screams had gotten louder the minute he left. Or, perhaps that was for the best? As, really, all he could do was scream with what little sense of thought he had left.

"That wasn't a very smart move on your part, Mr. Ishigami. Last time he was like this, we had to chemically sedate him, if he doesn't calm down within five minutes we'll have to do it again. He's disturbing the other patients..."

"FUCK YOU! LET ME GO!" He's gonna need sedation again. The world isn't kind to Xeno, nor is his own mind. There's a chance he may tire himself out… he's using all of the energy he's got for this. It's just all going to waste.

Gen hummed softly, leaving to prepare the sedative. Senku, meanwhile, stayed stationed by the door, listening in shame to the tortured screams of his patient.

As the minute's tick by, his screams lower no less. In fact, he just has his words turn into garbled pleas that just move onto shrieks, and he still struggled relentlessly. He can't lose this and he might have just lost Senku. So his fight goes into kicking and screaming, no real tune or reason found behind it all.

After a few minutes, Gen comes back with a small case with a syringe and a bottle of sedative. He quickly enters the room, readies the needle, and holds Xeno down to inject him with it.

His first instinct is to kick, so that's exactly what he tries- trying to get a kick or two at Gen's chest from nothing but fear pumping his veins. It was all too much. "G-g-g-get away, get away GET AWAY-"

"Do I need to have Senku help me hold you down? I don't think any of us want that. Now hold still."

His words didn't stop him, but it did stop the kicks. He was hopelessly moving. Gen knew very well it was hard, if not impossible to make him stop moving against his will. "Get away, get away, get away please, please, please! Away, away, away, away..."

"This is going to hurt a lot more than it should, then." Gen quickly plunged the needle into Xeno, then pulled it back out once the sedative was dispensed. "You're making the other patients upset. You wouldn't want Stanley to be upset, would you?"

A gasp nothing short of a yell fell out from him, and the words stung worse than the plunge and draw of the weapon of choice. "N-n… no I… I wouldn't want that… I don't want him upset..."

"Well, he's upset. He hates when you're this loud." Gen stood back up and placed the needle back in the case to be disposed of later.

"...Tell, tell him I'm sorry then." His struggles were stopping, bit by bit, staring at the other with distraught and worried eyes. It was stopping, and he hurt in another place. "I'm sorry. Really. I am. Tell… tell, tell Senku that too."

"I will. I wish I didn't have to do this, but you forced me to." Gen leaned down and patted Xeno's hair, smiling down at him.

His eyes fluttered shut, hair already messed up now looking more so. It wasn't at all elegant. "Thank you." He wanted to keep going, but… he felt better. Things weren't as bad now. "Thank you, Gen."

Gen glanced back at the door, Senku was still watching, clearly nervous. That would certainly put a damper on anything fun he may have wanted to do with his sleeping patient... he expressed restraint and tightened Xeno's binds back up before leaving the room. "I'm going to have to go check on my other patient. Please refrain from doing that again, Mr. Ishigami."


	2. Chapter 2

Xeno, now sleeping, was no longer any harm to himself or anyone else. Until he was to start again. However, one of the main subjects of his desire would still be feeling the anxiety of what had happened during that time.

This would be Stanley Snyder. His issue was paranoia caused by the man in question, however, unlike Xeno, he was self-admitted. It was the issue that, no matter what he was doing or what he had felt, Xeno was watching. And the very thought of the man had made his skin crawl.

It was only made worse by the fact he couldn't smoke. However, he was a far calmer patient and didn't pose much of a threat among anyone or anything unless he got into a truly bad state of mind. Currently, he was looking at the ground, drumming his fingers against his thigh, hopeful Gen was going to check in soon.

After Gen had disposed of the syringe and remaining sedative, he knocked on Stanley's door before opening, something he never bothered to do with Xeno. "Everything alright, Stanley-chan? I got him to quiet down for you."

He's still drumming his fingers, but he's happy to see him. Looking up to him with a snarl, not at all directed to Gen, there's a lot of trouble behind his eyes. "I really wanna hit something, grab a cig. Or something. But… at least it stopped. Thanks."

"You and I both know that will make everything worse. Do I need to find something else for you, would you like to go under...?" Gen paced forward, his hand coming to rest on Stanley's shoulder. "Let's figure out something else together, shall we?"

"I… I don't know what I need, doc." His breathing is shaky, but thanks to some practices he knows how to keep it under control. "Just do what you think is best and I'll follow. Having some trouble thinking."

Gen thought for a moment before reaching into his jacket and retrieving his pendulum. "It might be good for you to take a bit of a break, you seem awfully stressed out. Am I right?"

"It lasted too long for me to be comfortable with. So, yeah. I'm stressed." Gen is a helpful guy, he's a good therapist and he knows he deals with Xeno, he can trust him to keep him away. "Really really stressed. Gonna... go for the hypnosis stuff?"

"Mhm, it's the easiest way to get you to fully relax, you know?" He let the pendant hang in front of Stanley's eyes, allowing it to slowly wave back and forth.

"You're a saint." He knows speaking can make it harder to get into those trances and sleeps, so he crosses his arms, going silent as his breathing steadies. Doing the best he can to keep his focus on the pendant.

Gen smiled, he was far from sainthood of course, but if Stanley wanted to continue believing that, he'd allow it. He only stopped the pendulum when Stanley's eyelids grew heavy, and he went to lock the door and cover the window.

Thanks to his trust, he had fallen asleep with no complaints. Mouth lulling open, he could never think of what Gen did or would do. He never had a clue. He would probably ignore any thoughts on it anyway- Stanley trusted him to that extent because he was so willing to help. Job or not.

Gen paced back over to Stanley, carefully lifting his eyelids and letting them drop, feeling his languid heartbeat, slowly coaxing his jaw open, he was definitely asleep now. Quickly and quietly, he started to unbuckle his own belt, unzipping his pants just enough to release himself and stroke himself to full hardness.

Stanley was as immobile as one could be, leaning against something or another, perhaps the wall. Having given off no reaction to being moved or coaxed, at most, it was a muffled groan to feeling the dick on his tongue.

In his dreaming state, something not too different was going on...apparently, the reality started to blend in with the fantasy.

Gen had found that Stanley had something of an oral fixation, a need to have something in his mouth at all times. Whether that be a cigarette, a piece of candy, or the head of his doctor's cock.

He never dared to push more in. Any pain would bring suspicion upon what he did while Stanley was out. Instead, he rested the head just between his patient's lips, and stroked himself to completion, using drool as lube.

Gen was well-practiced in keeping quiet, only letting out a soft grunt when he finished in Stanley's mouth. The few gushes of cum shot down his throat, giving a more appreciative sound to tasting and feeling it. It hadn't done as much for him in his sleeping state, and that was possibly for the best. A full hard-on after sleeping hypnotism may be hard to explain to Gen.

Of course, Gen would never do anything suspicious to him. He's a good guy, a saint much like he said before rest...If he remembers the dream when he wakes, he'll blame it all on that.

Immediately, he coaxed a drink of water down his patient's throat, then placed a lollipop where his cockhead was before waking Stanley up with a snap of his fingers.

His eyes fluttered open, a pleased hum from the lollipops placement. Moving the stick to the corner of his mouth, he gave a small sigh. Talking after a few moments, "I feel a lot better, thanks."

Gen smiled down at him, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Good, that's what I'm here for, after all. Do you have anything else you might need?"

"Just… had a weird dream." He pops out the candy for a second so he can speak better, "I think I'm fine for now."

"Do you want to talk about it? If it distressed you, I'd like to know."

"Ah, no it didn't distress me- it was just..." He rubs his face, before continuing on. "First wet dream I've had in a while."

Gen laughed a little, trying to hide his nerves. "Well, I'd hope that's good! It at least means you're comfortable here, right?"

"Maybe." He shakes his head, popping the candy back in his mouth. "I'll accept that if it means it. Still just... weird. I was blowing a guy- and I don't do that, you know?"

Gen nodded slowly, "Interesting... it may have something to do with your oral fixation, or your subconscious noticing the candy. Something to that effect."

"I'll take a guess and say the latter." That eases whatever concern he might've had, best to not get too worked up. "That clears it up, hopefully."

Gen nodded, trying to ignore the sweat gathering in his palms. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, but if I think of anything, I'll just tell one of the nurses or something. You'll be going soon, right?"

"Mhm, but I'm always on call if you need me, yeah?" He smiled and tilted his head.

A nod, and he leans his head back, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows on nothing. "Yeah, jeez you're more like a friend than a therapist sometimes- but I guess that's the point."

"It is, but I'd try even if it wasn't in my job description." Gen headed back towards the door. "See you tomorrow, Stanley-chan!~"

"See ya tomorrow, Gen." A smile rises up, currently...Everything feels good. These are the moments he looks for nowadays, the bits of quiet. He's really, really glad he got himself admitted.

The hospital was thankfully silent as Gen walked back towards the entrance, passing by the hallway with Xeno's room once more. Senku had sat there still, going back over his notes from before he had set Xeno off. 

"Don't feel too bad. There's a reason we keep him tied like that, he won't be stable. No matter how much you play into his delusions."

"...I don't care. I still want to try."

A few nurses who were nearby eyed in on the situation, one stepping up close with a fairly proud smile. "Sorry to interrupt, Dr. Asagiri, but everyone's taken care of in my wing. Is there anything else I should do, sir?" They seem to pay no mind or attention to the man taking focus of his notes, though he had quite an interesting look to him…

Gen thought for a moment, his brow furrowing. "Nothing that I can think of at the moment... I was about to head home. Do you think you could check in with the kitchen then since you have time?"

"Yeah, I'll help out if need be...Both of you stay safe! It could storm later." That's what they heard on their phone, anyway. Just as told, they dart off into one of the wider hallways, barely avoiding some other nurses that were on their way to leave.

Gen hummed and nudged Senku in the side. "You should really get going too. I'd hate for you to be trapped because of the rain."

Senku didn't respond, but he slowly got up and tidied his notes, tucking them into his bag. He gave one last look through the small window, at Xeno's passed-out form, before heading down the hall. He'd be back tomorrow, and hopefully, Xeno will have forgotten about his episode.

At the very least, Xeno would be peaceful until morning hours, where he begins to gain his restlessness, and get himself woken up. No one had come around yet, so he allowed himself to talk and think into the open void. Yesterday was much of a blur, but he knows there was a pinprick pain on his body. So something bad must've happened.

He felt himself shudder, remembering only the after results of the last time he felt that sensation. He certainly didn't want one of those gags again... "Ah, what… what am I to do, to do, to do, to do... what to do… what could I tell them about what I need to do… I have so much to do..."

For once, his morning meal was brought by Senku, not Gen. He had managed to convince Xeno's usual doctor to allow him to bring the breakfast, as an apology for causing the outburst the day prior. He sat across from Xeno, a plate with toast and bacon in hand.

He gasped, eyes gaining that sparkle he had the day before. Senku was back. And he was back so early, breakfast and his second most trusted. He couldn't be happier. "Senku! Good morning!"

"Good morning... I hope we have no bad feelings after yesterday, right?" Senku gave a nervous smile, helping Xeno to sit up before holding out a strip of bacon on a fork.

"Bad, feelings? Why? What happened?" His head is tilted, as he leans forward to bite off the bacon and eat it almost peacefully. "I don't remember yesterday at all."

"Oh... nevermind then. You got upset about something, but it doesn't matter now." Senku then held out a cup with a straw so Xeno could have a drink of water.

"Are you okay?" It's not often that he asks that, really. He has no reason to. But he sips the water with thanks, pulling away once he's had enough of it. "Are you hurt or anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Senku held out a piece of toast now, glad that Xeno was feeling better today, that he hadn't remembered his meltdown.

Taking a careful bite of the toast, accepting the crisp crunch of it, stomach giving quite the growl as he ate. "Did you come in place of Gen today? Will he not be here? I'm fine with it, just curious."

"He said I could, since I was worried about you... and he had to tend to one of his other patients anyway." He paused a bit at the growl, furrowing his eyebrows. "...how much are they feeding you?"

"This is usually all I get in a day." He seems unfazed by this, despite his anger to everything else, he cares not for food? "I never eat a lot anyway, I spent so much time working I'd forget to eat." He laughs like it's a joke.

Senku's eyes widened, already upset on Xeno's behalf. "Really? This is it?" He stared down at the plate, brows furrowed. "I'll... I'll try and bring you some more later today, alright?"

"...Really? It's not an issue, but if you truly want to..." He switches to meek, not wanting to be an issue of any kind. "I know you're very, very, VERY busy, and I should be too..."

"I can do it, don't worry." Senku smiled, feeding Xeno the remainder of the food on his plate. "I can come in during my own lunch, alright?"

"Ah, can we swap ideas? I'd love to hear what you're working on, and maybe even help you myself." More food in the day? That itself could be welcoming, but...Senku really didn't need to do that. "Ah, I'm giddy already!" He grins, giving off that slightly-unhinged laugh like days before.

"Working on?" Senku blinked, his brows furrowed. "Well... right now I'm trying to get my doctorate in psychology...?"

"Oh, that alongside astronomy? You've got to be so busy..." He has to question something though, "Is there even anyone to give you a doctorate?"

Oh, right, Xeno was still delusional. "Um... yes. A lot has... has changed since you've been in here, you know."

"I-I see. I'd love for you to get whatever doctorate you want, you could get anything." He strains his legs against their holding, wanting to move around. "How much has it changed?"

"It's... it's back to the way it was. Before..." Senku went back to look through his notes. "Before that green light."

"That can't be true. It'd take years, too many. We'd all be dead."

"I'm not lying to you, I promise. The world is exactly as you remember."

"So, so I...So I failed..." That's what he takes from this. "I Didn't get to rule, and I'm gonna get thrown in jail for my actions, and lose my job..." He starts shaking again, going for what's probably a different kind of breakdown. A large mental crash he can't possibly process.

"No, no you're fine. It's okay." Senku placed a gentle hand on Xeno's shoulder. "That's why you're in here, so you can be safe."

"But that means I couldn't get out even if I wanted to-"

"It's okay, I... I can try and bring some things in, if you want. Would you want a radio? Or books, or...?"

"...Gen, thought about a radio, I got mad and I think I lost my chance there… can't, can't read easy..." He struggles to operate his arms, obviously failing. "I don't know what I want. Too, too much. Too much at once."

"I can bring one in, if that's what you want. I can say it's for myself, maybe." Senku gently squeezes Xeno's shoulder in an attempt to help him relax. "Don't worry about it. Just know that it's an option, okay?"

"...I, yes, I would...I would love that. If I can't go outside yet, I would love to see anything, everything- then I'll climb my way to the top. And you'll help me right?"

"...I'll help as much as I can, but I can't make any promises, okay? What comes first is making sure you're safe enough to go outside."

"...Is someone out to get me?"

"...Yes, but I can't tell you who." Senku knew that Xeno was a danger to himself, but he also knew that his patient would refuse to believe that.

Xeno shakes, the fear of being killed was never something that was apparent in his mind. "Senku, you want to keep me safe, right? Why withhold info? Wouldn't it help to know who it was? Do you plan on keeping them a-a-a... awa-away?"

"Of course I'll keep you safe. That's why I'm here, to make sure you're safe, and to help you get strong so you can go outside again."

"Ah...You're the first to say I even could get out of here, Senku..." He's still fearful, but his mind grabs onto Senku and it clings. He is safety. He is protection. He is the holy grail of getting out. He is, he is, he is. "Thank you, thank you thank you th....Tha-ank you. I'll have to build the best technology out there to show my gratitude."

Senku hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should touch Xeno at this point, before leaning forward and giving him a small hug. "I need to go take care of my other patients, but I'll be back at lunch, okay?"

He leans into it, a smile softer than what usually is. The first bit of hope he'd seen in a long long time. All because of him. "Don't get in any trouble, you have a tendency to do that."

"I'll do my best." Senku laughed, standing up and gathering his things, before leaving Xeno alone once more.

He had left, and the laughing returned. Louder and louder, almost biting back at one of the nurses who yelled outside of his door to keep quiet before getting tired of the man and running off to do their own work with patients. Laughing was a lot better than screaming or crying, they supposed.

Gen had supposed that quieting Xeno down wouldn't work, he'd just go back to being loud. Not long after the laughing started, he entered Stanley's room with a portable radio and headphones.

"Oh, thank fuck-" He gets himself stood, up, even being around Xeno's age he still stood near six feet. The radio… It could help when Gen and the main staff weren't there. "I feel like he's gonna have me get misophonia or something- that'll help a lot."

"Of course, I know it's detrimental to your progress here." Gen handed the radio to Stanley, along with a small card of different stations. He also dug in his pocket to find some candy for his patient, knowing he was stressed. "Is there anything else you need while I'm here?"

"That candy, maybe you could throw out to some of the nurses I plan on getting myself a shower- don't want them to freak out seeing me. They got some rough cases." He would do it himself but it'd just sound like he was complaining probably, not many like his rough tongue. "Can you tell me if anything interesting happened? Just curious about what's been going on."

Gen nodded, dropping a couple of lollipops and hard candy into Stanley's hand. "I'll let them know. And... not much in the world, but we have a new intern here, trying to get his doctorate. I'm trying to have him take care of Xeno for me, but it's been hard to convince our supervisor."

A lollipop is unwrapped, plucked into Stanley’s mouth. Giving off one of those nice little sighs. "So you finally found someone worthy to ditch him? Or just get him off your back more." Take care of is too kind a term, the man needs help with everything at this point.

"Mhm, he seems quite sure that Xeno's going to be stable again. At least it'll keep him busy for a little while."

"...He has seen the guy, right?" He's clearly baffled, "He's either crying or screaming, and god knows what's happening in his brain when he's silent."

"He's still a student, I'm giving him two weeks at most before he gives up." Gen shrugged, "But as long as I don't have to deal with him, I'm fine with it."

"...What are you gonna do in the spare time you got?"

"Don't know. Spend more time with my other patients, probably. Assuming they'll have me?"

"Good luck with that." He's now looking through the stations to see that'll suit him best. "I'll try not to bug you too much, yeah?" He laughs sharply, fiddling with the headphones as he plugs them in.

Gen laughed, shaking his head. "It's my job to take care of you, you could never bug me!" He patted Stanley's back before turning back to the door. "I'll have a nurse take you to the showers."

"Great, I really need one. See you later doc." Finalized with a small wave of his hand, focusing back on the radio. He really does need to clean himself up, inhibited mind or not he did have an eye for cleanliness. And he refused to let himself get too dirty.


	3. Chapter 3

Around lunch, Senku returned to Xeno's room, sneaking an orange and a granola bar in his pockets.

Xeno had grinned, "Senku! You came as promised, it must be around lunchtime then?"

"Mhm, I didn't bring you anything too big, since you're not used to eating at this time." He sat down, pulling the snacks from his pockets. "Which do you want first?

"The orange, I've noticed you've also brought things more healthy. Good choice, something too sugary and filled with things could make my stomach more upset, considering the overall lack of vitamins and-" His eyes look dazed, only stopping from the sound of his stomach growling. "I suppose that needs to be taken care of too."

"Well, these are also the easiest to put in my pockets." Senku laughed a little, unpeeling the orange and holding out one of the segments for Xeno.

Perhaps it's from the rush of joy, or still messed up from the day prior, but his eyes remain unfocused, even as he moans from the swell of juice flowing into his mouth from his chewing. It's a sad sight, being as deathly pale as he is. "Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful. Thank you."

Senku offered a sad smile, and continued to feed Xeno pieces of the orange, then switched to the granola bar once the orange was gone.

His bites are a lot more full of energy, happy that Senku is feeding him and that everything is just going so well now. He finishes it in only a few minutes and smiles up bright to him. "What did you have for lunch?"

"I brought a sandwich, normally I'd have these too, but I figured you needed them more."

"Be sure to pack more then, I'd love to talk with you over a full meal. Which I never did think you ate much before, you've always been concerningly thin-" He's got his memory wrong there, Senku was probably never in danger but Xeno really sees him as someone to protect.

"I think you should come first, no? You're the patient after all." Senku found a water bottle in his bag, and held it up for Xeno to drink.

"Not a patient-" He willfully takes the water, it's not really that warm and feels nice on his throat. "Ruler. I was a ruler."

"Right now you're my patient, though." Senku took the bottle back once Xeno was done, sitting back and crossing his legs.

"It feels like a role reversal. I'm supposed to be on top, yet… you are. I don't know if I like it." He leans, showing off some of the sparkling collar around his throat- the main thing keeping his dress like layer on. "But I can't complain too much, I get to see you so much more and I get to know things, it almost feels okay."

"Yes, sometimes we have to be in positions that make us... uncomfortable." Senku glanced away, "But it's what's best for you right now."

"And you'll make it stop instead of giving up and saying I'm mental." He's very unfocused, Senku is a blur and he sees what's there, he sees him, but it doesn't seem like the stimuli is processing anymore. It doesn't help his case. "How long, Senku? Do you know? Can I know?"

"...I don't know. It will probably be longer than you want it to be..." Senku scratched at the back of his neck, looking away.

His grumble was disappointed, "I'd like to be free within the month. Less time wasted. I've wasted far too much already."

"No time is wasted if it's spent getting better, right?" Senku tilted his head, hoping to avoid the question of when for as long as he could.

"But Senku I'm not sick-" He's still thinking he's sane. He's fine. Nothing is wrong with him. Why did they all keep saying otherwise? "All I do is wait here, and wait, and wait… sometimes people visit but I don't remember what happens all of the time, and I wait and scream..."

"Sometimes... that's all we can do, is wait. You might not think anything is wrong, but others are worried for you, and know it's safer for you to be in here."

"...Are you worried?"

"...Yes. I am worried. But that's why I'm here..."

"So you're not being forced to go here? To see me? This is really what you want to do?"

Senku nodded, "I specifically asked to be able to care for you."

His eyes lit up, he sounded overjoyed! "I'm so thankful, so honored even! Thank you, thank you. We'll get to see each other a lot more, I… I want that so badly."

"I hope so too, then I can make sure you're nicely taken care of."

No one will hurt him? No one will show up anymore and he won't remember? He'll not wake up with all kinds of pain? Perhaps he's jumping too far ahead...But he feels safe with Senku. He can be safe with him. "Senku you mean the world to me. My protégé has grown up so much..."

It felt odd hearing someone 8 years younger than Senku speaking like he was so much older, but he laughed anyway. "I'm glad, I hope we can work together to get you to a better state."

"It truly means so much, ah...Maybe it was even fate." He laughed, leaning back to something more comfortable. "But that isn't exactly scientific. Even so, I want to believe it."

"Maybe it is. Stranger things have happened, right?" Senku tilted his head.

"...You know, that is a perfectly fair point I hadn't even thought about." He shakes his head, little strands of hair falling in front of his eyes...Something only mildly annoying to him. "What will you be doing later?"

"I'm going to spend time with my other patients, then head home." Senku took a peek at his watch, 5 more minutes of his lunch.

"Oh, who else are you taking care of?"

"Two others, Chrome and Suika. They're both making good progress, thankfully."

"Oh those pesky little-" He growls weakly, before shaking his head. "Nevermind, I guess it's good you're helping them."

"Well, I'd like to help as many people as I possibly can. You're partially a priority, but only because of the level of care you need."

"They caused me so much trouble, you know that? They did so much and messed up all of my plans...That Chrome especially."

Senku nodded slowly, his brows furrowed. Probably another one of Xeno's delusions. "They're having a hard time too, though. Just as much as you are."

"...How? What are they dealing with, exactly?" Perhaps he can help in this way? It's not known, but maybe, just maybe…

"It's confidential, so I can't share it with you..."

"Ah- I...wanted to see if I could help, I'm not a horrible one at psychology.." That other him isn't, but this is the real world. Xeno had a burning curiosity for all things. Even and especially the mind. Cruel, considering in another world he could've been working here. "But I get that- get that I guess, part of the job."

"I don't need any help, don't worry. You trust me, right?" Senku quirked an eyebrow, giving him a smile.

"Ah, I do- I would trust you with anything Senku. But I was just wanting to help out some myself..."

"I know, I know." Senku laughed a little, "But I don't need it, I have to work hard if I want to become a doctor, so that requires me to do a lot on my own."

"Oh, right. Well...If anyone could, it's you. So I know that you'll do great, helping those who need it." Like people not him. Not Xeno. Maybe he could help Stanley out at some point? "Whatever you do, just do it with passion. And I think you'll be the best."

Senku nodded silently, keeping the warm smile on his face. "Thank you, Xeno... my break is going to end soon, do you need anything else?"

"Help Stanley, please. He's avoiding me still, and I want him to be okay. Something has to be wrong if he's avoiding me."

"...I'll check on him for you, but he's not my patient, so..."

"Just, checking on him would be enough! Thank you!"

Senku nodded, gathering the trash from Xeno's lunch before getting up and stretching.

"See you later? Or tomorrow?" He pauses, not knowing what time it was had threw him for a loop. "No matter for now-now-now, just stay safe when you go."

"Tomorrow." Senku waved goodbye as he left, sighing softly when the door closed.

And the room was once again quiet, leaving the man to stew as a few nurses darted right by- with lunch being over, everyone is rushing back to work. Getting back on schedule and hopefully not messing up too badly in most fronts,

Senku's internship continued smoothly. He made good progress with Chrome and Suika, but his time with Xeno was spent more trying to convince him of the state of the current world, and often failing at it. 

On his last day, Senku brought in a second lunch alongside his own, and approached Gen just before his lunch break. "Dr. Asagiri, I was wondering... I've been making progress with Xeno, and I think it would be good for him to feed himself."

"And? You want to let him out of his restraints?" Gen quirked an eyebrow, before smiling and shrugging. "If you want, you can. I'll supervise, but I'm not going to assist you with de-escalation."

Senku nodded eagerly and made his way to Xeno's room, Gen following at a leisurely pace.

Xeno, at least at the current time, had been resting rather peacefully. The sound of people coming over and coming into his room got him to perk up, he hasn't really seen Gen and Senku in the same room, the difference makes him squirm. Like he's done something wrong.

"What, what, what's all of this for? Is something special going on, Senku?" He doesn't even refer to Gen by name, completely omitting him for his favorite. "Why, what, why both of- both of- both of you?"

"No, no." Senku shook his head as he knelt next to Xeno, glancing back at Gen who watched from the door, then back to his patient. "It's my last day here, so I got permission to let you out of your restraints. Just for the duration of my lunch break, okay?"

"I, I get to be let out? Really? Truly?" For the first time in forever, he seems...Happy, genuinely happy. Not even an insane kind, his eyes are full of brightness and life and, oh he'll get to show Senku just how happy he is... "Thank you!"

Senku nodded, a small smile breaking out at the joy on Xeno's face. "It's just for thirty minutes, and the door will have to be locked, but I thought being able to feed yourself would be nice."

"I haven't been able to move them in such a long time Senku, they hurt so badly-" He's still smiling, but he's tearing up. "This means so much to me, how, how, how, how can I make it up to you?"

"You being happy is enough, believe me." Senku waited for Gen to leave the room and lock the door before leaning over to carefully undo the belts that held Xeno's limbs in place.

Xeno rolled his arms, allowing sensation to tingle their way back to each section, then to his hands, his fingers, his legs as well. His first movement is to undo the collar, letting the entire 'jacket' dress fall open.

His chest is as pale as his face, free of scars besides some curious-looking marks across his pectorals and stomach. It's a saddening and sickening elegance he currently bears, making sure he's used to his own weight not being supported by others. "Elegant, beautiful, I've missed this..." And he looks toward Senku with a smile. "I need to repay you."

"I mean it, all that I want is for you to be happy, okay?" Senku smiled and sat back down, before holding out the lunch box he had brought for Xeno.

It's picked up, and set down next to him. He grabs Senku's arm, squeezing with a grip ripe to bruise. And he doesn't let go. "I'm going to repay you. I've had plenty of practice." And with a spin, Senku is on the floor, laying on his back. Free arm caging his right side, and so very able to get a good view of his face.

His pupils are blown wide, grin much more Cheshire. Turns out his sanity hadn't improved at all, or it dropped once he heard he was leaving. This is his happiness. Senku, was his happiness. _"If you're going to leave, then I have to see you again. I will make sure you see me again."_

Senku nervously smiles in response, "Well, I... I can't make any promises, I don't know where I'm going to be transferred to..." He tried to tug his wrist from Xeno's grip, and pushed back against him.

Xeno placed the full of his weight on Senku's hips, pinning both hands above him. "Then I gotta make this count, don't I? Maybe you can ask to come back and we can have fun again and again..." He leans forward, touching his nose to his own. Mocking a commonly cute act, and he kisses him, giving a sharp grind of his hips.

He's dreamed of this before, so many times. It's helped him so many times. So maybe, just maybe, he'll be able to show him just how much Senku truly means to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Senku yelped in response, immediately trying to buck Xeno off. He wanted to cry out for Gen, but he couldn’t speak with Xeno’s lips messily pressed against his own, and little did he know that Gen wouldn’t hear him anyway, having already wandered off to leave the intern to his own devices. He could have asked what Xeno did when the restraints were removed, but he hadn’t thought that far ahead, and not thinking a situation through was oh so important…

The only thing his struggles got him was moans, seeping into his mouth with Xeno trying to push his tongue inside. Despite his prior speaking of practice, it seems that he was lacking some, as it was messy and only served to have him push himself closer, biting his tongue while one hand now moves to cage his wrists.

The freed hand shoves itself under Senku's clothes, digging into his chest and dragging down, thin stripes unseen but definitely felt.

Senku yelps at the various scratches and bites, kicking at Xeno and trying to throw him off. He wanted to verbally protest, but knew it was probably a bad idea to open his mouth…

His shirt, coat, anything above his waist was pushed up and out of the way. Xeno only pulled away to breathe. "Senku, you're fighting so much, why are you fighting, I want to show you how much you mean to me..." He leans up, and gets thrown off with a cry- and he sounds genuinely upset. "Senku! Just let me do this!"

"N-no! That's not... that's not how you show love!" He crawled backward to get away from Xeno, staring at him.

Xeno had simply gotten closer, hoping to back him into a corner like some wild animal- why was that what he hoped... "But so many had shown me love, Senku. This is how I'm gonna show it tooooooo youuuuuuu." With a creak of his voice he looms over him, now focusing on trying to yank those annoying pants out of the way.

Senku's eyes were blown wide, any attempts to stand up were too late as Xeno's weight pressed down on his legs. Why hadn't they talked about this earlier? Why did Gen not mention it? It was too late to answer those questions, or it was at least too late for them to be helpful.

Pants reaching Senku's ankles, he makes his placement back on his body, only now more so his thighs. Xeno was still clothed on the bottom half, grinding against his dick with an almost painful friction. Too rough and too harsh, but he was giving out moans, biting down on Senku's shoulder to force himself that much closer. "Mmmmmn, Senku, I'm gonna fuck you-" It's all muffled but the words get by clear enough. "I won't be able to bring you full joy unless you help me Senku, I'm gonna, gonna make you feel great-"

Senku winced at the pressure, staring up at Xeno with fear and confusion in his eyes. "Xeno, I don't know where you learned this but... p-please stop!"

"Am I not doing well enough?" His eyes turned soft only for a moment, and he stopped his grinds to rest peacefully on his thighs. He focuses on yanking the shirt off his head, showing a body he's craved for years. "I don't know how I can make it better. It's all I know. It's all I'll ever know."

He shuts up, now biting his neck- sucking to leave pale hickeys across the base of his throat, actions having no speed or rhythm or theme or meaning, he's just trying to make Senku feel good. He wants him to feel like he did. He wants him to have pleasure. Really, that's all he wants.

Senku stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what could have gone wrong for Xeno to act like this. There was no evidence of trauma noted in his file, nor had Gen informed him of anything. Somehow he was still strong, despite being restrained so much, but that made things even more difficult to deal with.

The softest whine eased out, and he gave a harsh bite, hand clawing stripes down his chest, digging in at the hip. He wanted to hear him. "Don't be quiet, don't be, it'll make it harder...It'll make it worse..." He let's go, to pull him closer, biting down where he feels the throbbing pulse of his neck, licking up some dotting blood now showing up.

Senku gritted his teeth, letting out a low hiss at the sharp pain. "Will you...Will you not do this if I'm quiet?"

He lets go of Senku's arms, confident enough that he wouldn't fight back. Xeno was warm, flushed with excitement or energy or whatever-else, it'd be sweet if not for the context. "I'll make you scream, then." He grinds, hands traveling to his chest to rub and tweak both nipples, "I'll figure out, every sensitive part. Every single one."

Senku stared into Xeno's eyes, trying to find any form of regret or uncertainty, but there's none. Keeping his voice low, to hold back a sound, "Xeno... this isn't..."

"I love you." Its form is entirely crude, but he pulls himself away, off of him. He's shaking, arms jittery as he strips himself of his pants. "You love me too, right? You've spent so much time with me and visited daily, no matter what, even during my blank days. I know you visited me. I love you."

"...this isn't love, Xeno." Senku sat up, a shaky hand coming to rest on his patient's cheek. "I don't know who told you this is how you show love, but it's not."

"...But it is. I was shown so much love." From so many people, so many places. So much, so many, so, so, so. "This is love. This is my love." Clothes off, he pulls Senku closer, yanking him onto his back, legs spread. "I'll never love anyone as much as you. Not even Stanley."

There was no getting through to him. If Senku had known about this earlier, they could've worked on it from the beginning, worked out what kind of traumas Xeno surely had been through. But now, having to act immediately, Senku's mind was drawing a blank. "...I'm sorry." Tears were forming in his eyes now, _he couldn't help._ As much as he wanted to, as much as he believed that nothing was impossible, Xeno's mind had really seemed to go off the deep end.

"You're so cute, Senku..." He crawls on top of him, his strands of hair grazing the other's cheeks. There was no order, no comfort in his actions, doing it out of desperation just as much as it was out of love. "I had waited for years, I never thought I could do this, but we have and we will and you'll love me too and maybe take me..." He shudders, running around with too many ideas isn't helping. So, gently, the head of his dick is poking at his hole, and with some force, starts shoving himself inside, to the hilt, not caring if Senku gives any cries of pain.

Senku's nails dug into the floor and he cried out as Xeno pressed into him, almost completely dry with no preparation. Fat tears dropped onto the floor, but he didn't try to push Xeno away, he couldn't. It wouldn't do anything to help.

A small blessing was that Xeno was on the more average size of things, but the length was replaced with width, he murmured that he was so tight, that it hurt he couldn't do this sooner. It's fizzled out with little groans, forcing himself to pull out, only giving a few moments of relief before pushing back in, his pace jumping to sloppy and fast. The one he loves… he's crying, he's sounding lovely, this is what he wanted, this is it, this is it- "How, how does it, f-feel? Do you love it? Do you need more? Tell me, tell me what you want-"

Senku lets out a sob once Xeno starts to move, his movements aided by a thin film of blood covering his cock. "N-no! It hurts!" Senku's voice quivered and he shook his head quickly.

"It hurts? That's no, no, no, no good..." He wants him to enjoy it, so the thrusts are slowed, grabbing both of his legs to get them hoisted over his shoulders. He's now bordering on uncomfortably deep for his length, and he's so close to Senku's prostate it's bound to be infuriating. It only ever grazes it, pain and teasing pleasure mixing together so well.

Senku's cries didn't stop, and he gritted his teeth together at the pain and frustration. "Please stop... please..." He stared up at Xeno with big, glassy eyes.

It garners no sympathy from the taller, being overridden by every clench around his dick and the warmth of it all, Xeno hopes that he's getting the message through. "It feels so good, you're so tight and warm and you may never let me go..." His pace stays quick, and he's leaning to kiss him again, letting out every moan into his mouth- he feels ashamed he can't do more without tools but it won't stop him from trying.

Senku keeps his lips firmly pressed together, his sounds morphing into pitiful whimpers with each painful thrust.

A few painful, and rather aggressive bites and sucks to his lip is what helps Xeno finally slide his tongue inside. He holds no time, exploring every bit of his cavern as the pain stays- but Xeno himself looks over-pleasured. Pleased and pleasured noises crawl out of his throat, and if Senku doesn't hear them, he can feel them.

Senku cries against Xeno's mouth, keeping his eyes squeezed shut against the pain. No matter what he said, how much he protested, Xeno wasn't going to stop. Maybe it was best to just let him... he was happy anyway. When had Senku ever seen Xeno this happy?

The only sounds besides Senku's cries and Xeno's moans were the sound of slapping- each thrust harsher and wringing out so many feelings and emotions from them both. Xeno will likely never be this happy again, he's seeing it as acceptance! An 'I love you' is mumbled out, as he reaches climax, finally slowing down some- but not stopping. Wanting to get one out of Senku as well.

Senku let out a quiet breath of relief as the thrusts were aided by Xeno's fluids, but it still hurt. It still drew whimpers and cries from his lips, and he tried to push Xeno away. "Stop... stop..."

"You haven't come yet..." He sounds saddened, a little sparkle gaining from what's an idea that bubbles up in his thoughts. He slows his thrusts, pulling out of him with a painful little whine. And he sinks between Senku's legs, bringing his dick to his lips with quick easy strokes, staring up at him with nothing but adoration. "I'll make sure you do."

Senku shook his head, "I don't want to... please d-don't..." He whimpered at the light pleasure, his face screwing up in an attempt to keep himself from moaning against his will.

"I want you to feel good too." Xeno's pupils are small, but he acts so sane during this, taking the head into his mouth, sucking and humming at the taste. Tongue laying flat on the bottom, small strokes to accompany what he wasn't fitting in yet. He didn't want himself to trigger his gag reflex- not yet anyway, sometimes it makes the other feel good later on…

Senku covered his mouth with his palm, panting softly behind the protection of his hand. This shouldn't feel good, he didn't want it to feel good. But despite his wishes, Xeno's careful attention slowly started to get to him.

That was good, he started looking happy! This is exactly what he wanted. Feeling encouraged, he dipped his head further until half of his dick was inside. Starting to work his tongue, he sucked what he could- licking the underside and stroking what wasn't in, his eyes closed, focused entirely on trying to please him- this was about Senku. It always was. Even if the dick fit his mouth perfectly thus far, to his glee, he couldn't think about himself.

Senku used one hand in an attempt to push Xeno off, nails scratching against his scalp in his struggle. "Xeno, p-please... I don't... this isn't r-right..." he whimpered, eyes squeezed shut.

The fizzles of pain turned into a full-on pain that makes him tear up. A bit risky, but he pulled his hand away to wipe the rest of his tears...Despite the pain, and against every single word Senku says, he deepthroats the rest of his cock, throat squeezing in a vice-grip from his triggered gag reflex. But he moans and sounds so happy picking up the pace and putting more effort towards the humming and sucks than the movement.

Against his will, Senku let out a groan at the tightness enveloping his length. Small tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and he let out a sobbing moan, once again trying to push Xeno off. Before he could successfully break the hold though, he felt his body tense as he released into his patient's mouth.

Xeno finally pulled away, cum on his tongue and just the tiniest bit on his lips. He swallows, cleaning his mouth with practiced ease, and a tiny hum. "He, he, he loves me toooo~" As if he didn't hear his pleas at all. He sits, getting comfortable with his still-usable limbs. He's so happy. "Thank you Senku, I knew you loved me back. I knew it, I knew it!"

Senku remained silent, save for the tiny hiccups and sobs that caused his shoulders to jerk and sent shivers through his body. He was humiliated, he had compromised his patient, _he let this happen._ Removing the binds was his idea. Surely his career was over, all he could do was curl up on himself, try to make himself small enough that maybe Xeno will forget.

Xeno giggled, which turned into churning full-blown laughter, oh! right! He had food! He got himself up to get that, then sat not too far off from him. "Should we share this? You're probably hungry after all that!"

"N-no, I... I have to..." Senku pulled his pants back up, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I have to go..." He stood up, moving over to the door as fast as his shaky legs could take him, only to find that the doorknob was locked. "Shit..."

"Senkuuu..." He's already split off half the lunch, and he's starting to jitter. Why does he want to leave? Why does he want to leave? He helped him so much and then he wants to leave? "If you don't rest it'll hurt more. I know so. Just sit down. I can tie you if I have to..." He's not very good with his hands, but he can try. He doesn't even make his words sound menacing. It's jittery, but… it more so sounds scared.

"No, no, I just have to wait for Gen to get back. My break is going to be over soon anyway, and then I need to go home." He tensed at the idea of being tied up in the same way Xeno was, being completely immobile, at the mercy of his patient... that just wasn't an option.

"Just eat with me, please..." He's pitiful despite his actions, even holding his hand out to him. If he does get close Senku runs the risk of getting tied up, but he runs that same risk staying away... "Gen doesn't visit a lot, you know...Even less when you come around. It's just you, you, you, you and me..."

"...f-fine, but... I don't want to be touched. It hurts..." He hesitated before lowering down to sit on his knees, still in too much pain to fully sit. He still had tears running down his face, and his hands were shaking.

Getting closer once more, he pushes the half over for him. Starting to eat on his own, he hummed and gave a shining look. "You're elegant, Senku. If you're in pain I'm certain you can get past it. If your mentor can, I have full hope in you."

Senku stared down at the food, but shook his head slowly. "I'm not hungry." Really he was, but he had a feeling that anything he ate wouldn't stay down for very long.  
"Alright.." He finally relents, focusing more on the food than talking. It felt so good to feed himself, he hadn't been this free in so so long...He'd have to thank him again after this. It's weird he's so upset though, he sounded like he was enjoying it…

Senku dug his nails into his palms, waiting eagerly for Gen to come back. He had promised he would supervise, why hadn't he stepped in? Where had he gone? Why hadn't he come back already, when Senku's watch beeps that his lunch break was over?

"I wonder if he's with Stanley..." Xeno murmurs to himself, he did wasn't to see Gen- after all, he'd probably love hearing about it, he's done things before... "He should bring Stanley over sometime, he'd love Senku too..."

Senku tried to ignore Xeno's mumbles, continuing to stare at the ground. Surely Gen was on his way, he just had to wait a few more minutes…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a bit of a weird cutoff because i didn't plan on finding another one at the moment, but the next chapter SHOULD be the last one?

The food was soon finished, and Xeno got rather close- not touching, but not far from it. He wants to touch, to hold him, to cuddle, to wrap him up and just never let him leave. He has a bad feeling...Like he won't see him again. So he wants him to stay as long as possible.

Senku's gaze finally flickered back up to Xeno, before he looked back down. "...I really need to get home..." He mumbled, more tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Why? Is Byakuya waiting for you?"

"...y-yes. He is." It wasn't entirely a lie, he usually would call his father when he got home from work, but maybe he could build a little sympathy.

"Oh, I hope I'll get to talk to him one day..." He still has to tell him so many things! Oh and ask him plenty too, how did he react towards the whole stone situation...What would he plan on doing now? "Can you tell him I'm excited to see him again? Or at least hear about him?"

"Sure, sure." Senku waved his hand and forced a smile. He didn't want to give Xeno false hope, but he certainly wasn't going to relay anything to Byakuya, except for a wish to go back to Japan.

"I can't wait." He looks so happy again, despite his jittering hands. You'd think with all that energy he exerted he'd be tired, but...No, if anything he wants more. More and more and more. "Senku, can you top me?"

"What?!" Senku's face turned bright red, and he quickly shook his head. "Absolutely not! I-I... I didn't even want to do a-anything like that with you in the first place!"

"I never wanted them. But I like it sometimes, if I think it's someone else." His voice quiets, he probably shouldn't have said that... "But you love me enough to see me so often, I couldn't let that go to waste..."

"...why did you never tell me about this? We could've been working on this from the beginning..."

"...It happened less during your visits, but I know it still happened..." He doesn't answer the question, either ignoring it or not knowing why he didn't.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Senku's brow furrowed, and he stared at Xeno with wide eyes.

"...I… do not know." His voice is very slow, he's trying so hard to process what he can't. He doesn't know why he didn't tell him. "Sometimes… I forget that it happens. Sometimes, it happens when I sleep… sometimes it just happens. It's...H-hard… hard to say why." He pauses once more, "Maybe, Gen will hurt me too."

Senku was concerned, and he let out a deep sigh. "I... I just wish I could've told the supervisor, and the authorities..."

"Everyone calls me insane, so...Wouldn't it just be played off as me being crazy? I'm not, I'm really really not, but...wouldn't they?"

"I would've vouched for you. I... god, I'm such a failure." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should've been more observant..."

Slowly, he wraps his arms around Senku. It's nice, he's warm and comfortable. "You've helped me so much more than anyone, no one else believes me, but you put your heart into everything you do and it makes me want to love you so much more… I'll suffer if it means seeing you again."

Senku tensed under Xeno's hold, but he didn't have the courage to push him away. Surely he needed this, this gentle and innocent affection. "...once I can get out, I'll tell someone..."

"...Can you tell Stanley? He'd help me, I know he would… even if he hasn't seen me in such a long time now..."

"I don't... it's confidential from other patients. From anyone that's not or shouldn't be involved."

"He's the only other one I can trust with this, no one else would believe, and...They'd probably just be mean to me anyway..." He started to shake, surely the thoughts wouldn't become reality…

"I'll deal with it, okay? Don't worry..."

"You'll keep me safe, right?"

"I'll do my best."

It's awkward from positioning, but, Xeno snuggles close to Senku’s side, a smile returning to his face. "I'll keep you safe too, make sure no one, no one, no one, no one hurts you..."

Senku smiled a bit and nodded. "Assuming Gen actually decides to let me out..."

"Well I wouldn't mind if he didn't!" He says it fast, gripping onto the others shirt with one of his hands. "Well, I may mind a little. Food is important, I also need a shower..."

"...I would mind. I have to leave." Senku's brows furrowed, and he stood up to pace the length of the room.

"Ummm, worst case scenario he comes back tomorrow?" Best case worst case, who's really to say. "Or-or-or-or he, he comes back right before his shift is over...N-n-n-no when does his shift end… ah… I-I don't know that one actually..."

Senku glanced at his watch once more, about 1pm. "He won't be going home until... 6pm, so five more hours."

"Ohhhh, I wonder what he's doing right now...He never tells me anything, not even the other patients..."

"Well, he's not allowed to tell you anything. It's all confidential."

"But...But still! You out of anyone must know how infuriating it is to not know something."

"I know, but these are rules I can't break if I want to become a doctor."

"...Oh I guess I do get that, I'm the same way with my NASA job..." He sighs, fiddling with the ends of his robe. "Hopefully you'll get a really good job and get to see me a lot..."

"Exactly like that." Senku nodded, going quiet at the suggestion. "Maybe. I'm just here to train, I don't know if my proper job will be here or in Japan."

"Why did you come here for the job then anyway?" If he was told he was in Japan or some other place he'd probably believe it, he hasn't been out in such a long time. "Or for training, since you live in Japan wouldn't it be easier to do it there?"

"I'm doing an exchange year, and mental health changes slightly in different countries. America is one of the baselines."

"Ah, right-" he snaps a finger, "They go over that in several health classes! That makes far more sense now, how different has it been compared to your home?"

"Very, very different." He laughed a little, scratching the back of his head. "I've noticed that there's quite a difference with how many severe cases there are."

"I'd love to help you out, but I don't think I'd have the time even if I could legally- being an assistant every so often could be a lot of learning experiences." He could handle them probably, well...Not physically, nowhere near good enough for that. "Do you prefer there or here?"

"...I don't know, haven't really thought about it. I'm probably going to go back, though. If only so I can understand everyone properly."

"That, infuriatingly sounds like you. Beautiful, elegant...Caring for everyone." He sounds weak, and oh so jealous. "If you do go back, can you at least bring me something? So I don't just have memories. Memories fail me sometimes."

"I'll do my best. Not sure what the policies here are, though..."

"Thank you, truly. I don't want to be left alone, but… I know you can do really great things, I'll just have to work my way back up and see you. If you end up having to leave."

"Maybe you'll be able to go to Japan, if and when you do get better." He doubted that would happen, but he might as well humor Xeno for a little while.

"Oh, yeah! I'd have plenty of money for tickets I think, you've made currency again..."

"Right..." Senku forced a smile, though he was sure that Xeno wouldn't have access to his funds, if he has any funds at all… 

Stretching out like a cat, Xeno lays on his side, even rolling over like a cat in play. "I haven't been able to stretch like this either, if nothing else at least the floor is comfy..."

"It is... hopefully it makes up for not having a bed?"

"I'd like a bed, but this is just as good."

"...I'd try to get one for you, but I doubt anything I say will have much impact."

"Thank you for wanting to try anyway, you caring means the world..."

"Of course. What kind of doctor would I be if I didn't properly take care of my patients?"

Closing his eyes, he gave a pleased sound- small and cute. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. No matter how I detest being called a patient, the feelings still are returned to you."

"...well, no matter how much you don't like it, it's unfortunately what you are."

"Oh…! Can you tell me about your week? Anything interesting besides your work?" He seems calm, but he's trying to hold back from having Senku take him this time- The thought is too appealing for him to truly ignore and forget.

"No, nothing interesting... I had a nice call with my friends, but other than that, it's been spent here or in class."

"Oh! Who were they? You gain so many friends so fast it's hard to keep track sometimes!"

"Taiju and Yuzuriha. It's usually mid-afternoon for them by the time I get home..."

"Ah! Taiju, not a bright one but he's still got a dedicated following to you..." He thinks Taiju is cute in his own way, but more like a dumb cute. Like a puppy… or several strong puppies. "He's a hard one to pin down though- he never stops yelling or moving..."

Senku wanted to question how Xeno knew about Taiju, maybe he had mentioned it in passing, but he couldn't imagine how it would've come up. "R-right..."

"You also know Tsukasa, and that gent Hyoga- I realized you have a thing for befriending brutes, or at least big muscly ones. Why is that." He realized he also had his thing for bigger or stronger people, "Maybe it's because you need others to help you."

"M-maybe, or I just don't want to clash with anyone. If we're strong in our own ways, there's no competition."

"No competition, huh? Yeah, that sounds like you too." He laughs, oh even Xeno can fight some. Maybe not impressively, but he'd rather go down fighting. "If you didn't have any of them, you'd never get as far as you have. I know that's how it worked for me."

Senku nodded slowly, still wondering how Xeno knew this. He surely didn't mention Tsukasa or Hyoga, maybe it was just a lucky guess…

"Yuzuriha isn't a girl I know too well, but I do know that Ryusui's causing a lot of issues… or was, who knows what he's doing being so high and mighty towards everyone and everything." He rolls onto his stomach, "But, he's not really in that buff trope. Strong, but not muscly-man buff."

"...when did I tell you about everyone?"

"Not anytime recently." He purses his lips, "It was back then. When you were a kid and then sometimes when you were a teen, but that was all Taiju based. Before I was captured I met some of them myself. Gen is your friend too." Right, this is all still some delusion he's gotten himself into. But it's so odd.

Senku nodded, eyebrows furrowed. "Right..." His watch hand hit 2, had it only been an hour? Normally he'd be tending to one of his other patients…

"Senku, are you sure you don't want to take me?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Senku's face flushed red, and he looked away.

"But, but, but-but-but..." He whines, looking up at him with a glimmer. "Just once? Please?"

"N-no! Why would you... why would you want that? I-it hurts..."

"You'd make it feel good. Better, even. You'd make me so happy by caring. You'd treat me right, just like how I treated you."

Senku closed his eyes and sighed before leaning over to pull Xeno into a small hug. "I'm sorry, I just... I don't feel that way about you. I can't."

He snuggles close, not seeming to understand Senku’s words. "I know I'm older, but there's nothing against that, you're legal and so am I..."

"It's not about that."

"Our relationship?"

"I... even if I felt like that for you, I wouldn't be allowed to."

"That's fine, no one would have to know...You could keep a good secret..."

"Xeno." Senku took his chin, maintaining eye contact. "I don't want to be involved with you, in any way. I just don't feel that way."

This didn't give the intended effect, as he's shuddering now. His blush is a stark contrast against his skin. It wouldn't be any easier to make such a man fall for Senku... "Please, I made you feel so good- You've done so much for me and I know I must be acting selfish but There's nothing more I could possibly want, I would accept this more than anything..."


	6. Chapter 6

"...just once, alright? And then we wait for someone to come unlock the door."

"Thank you thank you thank you-" Xeno cuts himself off to shove himself closer, almost pushing him over with trying to get closer and more and his mind gets all scrambled because he said yes!

Senku gently shushes him, guiding him to lay on his back. Of course, he's never done this before. And he doubts he'll count it as his first or second time, but he pulls Xeno's pants down just enough to expose him.

This is more like he's used to, his mind jumps- scream, fight, it'll hurt, it'll hurt so bad, but all that shows is a few twitches from his arm, and a shaky smile. "Hopefully I look good enough.."

"S-sure..." He pulled down his own pants, stroking himself in an attempt to get himself aroused.

Watching him made Xeno squirm- not at all in a bad way. A private show he only hoped he would remember later. He needed to, if it was just once and never more. "So beautiful, so elegant..."

Senku tried to ignore the compliments, he was just doing this to get Xeno to leave it alone. He said he'd enjoy it, but Senku still had reservations as he brought himself to full mast and lined himself up at Xeno's entrance.

His legs spread, arms laid gently on his chest like a hug. His breath was slow, bracing for pain or Senku being too sudden. He may have trust in him but his body does not, something Xeno will fight until this is over.

Senku stared down at Xeno for a moment, eyes full of pity as he slowly pressed inside.

Xeno’s lips pursed, squeezed tight when he felt him press in. There were soft whimpers before he twitches again, slow… slow feels better so far. He's liking this. So far. "Feels, feels good right now… you don't have to wait..."

"N-no, I... I don't want to hurt you." He held Xeno's hips gently, continuing to slowly move.

The gentle touches were nothing, nothing like he was used to. He was so tense, skin taut under Senku's touch. Little hums coming out of his throat- held back moans because he was nervous. Senku felt good, what if he got too loud… at least his body was clear, dick twitching up and bobbing gently, not a sign for him to stop.

Senku winced a bit at the tightness of Xeno's dry walls, but this is what he wanted, he was going to be happy if he did this, so Senku couldn't say no, especially not now. It took a few minutes for him to finally bottom out, his hips pressing against the back of Xeno's thighs.

"F-Fuck- Senku you're so...You, fill me so well, and you're not being..." Being mean, it's what he means to say. But his eyes are partially glazed over, every passing second is one more he needs him to move. "Please, even if it hurts, I- Move-"

Senku let out a quiet sigh filled with an emotion Xeno can't place, before pulling his hips back, to thrust back in.

Xeno's eyes closed shut, starting to give soft moans with each thrust, feeling a tinge of embarrassment, he moved a hand to cover his mouth- muffling them. It's cute, one could think.

Senku gave a small smile, at least Xeno was happy with this. As he started to leak more precum, his thrusts became a bit smoother, giving Xeno's hips a reassuring squeeze.

His moans were getting louder, bit by bit. He spoke some thank yous, quieted by Senku's affections- he wanted this, only this. After so long he finally felt kind and pure and normal- he was Xeno, he really was Xeno. His precious protégé is all to thank for this. "Thank you-"

Senku gently stroked Xeno's hair, feeling a bit more comfortable with the affection. "F-feeling better?"

He nods, lips quirked up in a smile. "Feels, feels g-great."

Senku nodded, keeping his somewhat slow pace. and closing his eyes.

"Faster, faster..." Xeno murmurs, biting his hand to avoid some pleads coming through. "N-need, need more.." He was readily panting now, hand still clasped over his mouth to muffle increasingly louder whines. He was starting to get more into it, grinding his hips a little to get more of that feeling.

Senku hesitated for a moment, before starting to stroke Xeno off. He wondered in the back of his mind if anyone had done this for him before, had cared for what he felt.

His back arched, a loud whine betraying him. He seemed so sensitive- perhaps they ignored his dick entirely? That's the only safe assumption, as his noises pick up speed, he's even starting to tear up. No, he's never felt like this. Not once.

"D-does this feel okay?" Senku was panting softly, a light sheen of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Feels, feels great-" He cuts himself off with a moan, grazing something that feels better than anything else. His mind is scrambling for the name of it but he's starting to short circuit from things unfelt. "There, again again-"

Senku nods and bites his lip, keeping the angle of his hips to continue hitting the spot inside of Xeno.

His hips started twitching up, not really hiding his moans anymore- Part of him feels like a shameless whore, having been under so many. But his mind is focused on Senku, Senku and only Senku. "Getting, getting close- Senku-"

"G, Good..." He nodded again, keeping up his pace and squeezing Xeno's hips.

Whining and moaning were blurring together, and it didn't take that much longer before Xeno had come, clamping tight while he felt milky white across his chest. Softer noises coming out, sounding a lot like Senku's name- but the bliss is overriding and Xeno can't think anymore. He's stopped trying. It doesn't take long for Senku to release inside of Xeno, his orgasm coming too unexpectedly to give him time to pull out. "F-fuck..."

Xeno made a sudden sound, a stronger moan- he's shuddering, pleading for him to keep going, he's never felt this good! He probably won't again! He's greedy and desperate and bucking his hips some in his aftershocks. This is truly the best he's felt.

Senku shook his head, panting softly as he pulled out. "Th-there, do you... do you feel better?"

Unable to find the right words, Xeno nodded a few times to go into agreement. Physically, he looked weak...Not sitting or getting up, but maybe that's just to prevent any sharp pains. Nonetheless, he seemed happy.

Senku quickly redressed himself before helping Xeno to pull up his own pants. "You should go to sleep..."

"...Can I stay close to you, then…?"

"...Sure. Sure you can."

Xeno tried sitting up, but a sharp shiver and since halfway through tells him that'll be hard. "I… I may need some help."

"You can sleep right there, don't worry about it."

He laid himself back down, getting himself onto his side. "See you soon, my dear protégé..." He started to doze off just like that, breathing evening out and becoming almost still.

Senku pursed his lips as Xeno fell asleep, carefully moving him back over to his bindings, and tying them back around him. He felt bad, of course, but... he had to do this.

Finally, when the bindings were back on, the door finally creaked open.

"About time, I thought he'd never fall asleep." Gen purred, standing in the doorway and grinning at Senku.

"...how much did you see?"

"Just enough. Come on, there's some paperwork before you can finish up here."

Senku followed Gen out of the room, his hands shaking while he filled out the remaining paperwork.

Over the next few days, Senku had stayed home. He had a week until he was to go back to Japan, and as much as he wanted to explore the town he was staying in, he was unable to leave his apartment.

-

And during that timespan, Xeno had gotten back into old habits. Laughing, screaming, crying, even pleading now if and when people make advances towards him during his knowing state. He's pure again, he's elegant, people can't take that away. He doesn't want them to take it away.

Gen had checked in on Xeno every day, to bring him a bit of breakfast and remind him to please be quiet today, he's scaring Stanley. Of course, when he didn't stay silent, Gen had to resort to a device that held his chin shut, which was only removed for eating and drinking.

"You know, I don't know why we keep you around." Gen mused as he held a straw up to Xeno's lips. "You're really proving more work than you deserve."

Nothing lasts forever, and this is probably the first time he's been gagged in quite the while too. His beauty is ripped away, and he can't even find happiness in the one who would visit so often. It's hell. It's always been hell. Why had he felt any hope at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a wrap! :)


End file.
